Standing on the Edge
by Shiki's Favourite Pocky
Summary: Castiel encounters a shock just as he plans to confess to his true love... BL, oneshot


**A/N: 'Bout time I got to work on my first MCL fanfic. If you're following me for my Vampire Knight and Fruits Basket fics and wondering what the heck it is, My Candy Love is an online dating sim at www. mycandylove. com (no spaces). If you wanna add me there, I'm pockythenekomew2. And I frequent the forums there as well, so you can talk to me there, too ^.^**

**Although, this is my first attempt at an MCL fic, plus I'm only up to Episode 8 in the game, so I'm not sure if Castiel actually attends classes or anything minor like that. If I got any details wrong, bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to ChiNoMiko and Beemoov.**

* * *

_Well, here I am. Now I'd just better make sure I don't get caught…_

Castiel really looked out of place here; this scenery was better suited for a gardener or perhaps a princess. Every which way he turned, vivid flowers lined his sight. Daisies, lillies, lavenders… The selection was basic and very limited, but at least it included the flower he'd wanted. At least dozens of them, actually.

Roses.

If a rumour got around that Castiel was picking roses, next to no one at Sweet Amoris would believe it. After all, he was the school rebel who didn't take shit from anyone. The only person he hardly shouted at was his ever-faithful companion Lysander. Besides that, no one dared to get in his way – well, except Candy, but he chose to push her away whenever he could.

A majority of these roses were a bright scarlet, but there were a couple of pearly-white ones as well. Every single one of them were fully bloomed, ready to pick, standing out from the crowd of plants as though to say, "Pick me! Pick me!" As magnificent as the white ones were, they wouldn't get his message across. He remembered Lysander once telling him that red roses told the receiver that the giver loved them. Not as a friend, not as family. But in a romantic way. As little kids would put it, 'like-like'.

_Yeah, _Castiel thought. _He would love those._

Shouldering off his backpack and placing it on the grass, he knelt in front of the rose shrub and gently wrapped his fingers around a thin green stem of one of the roses. Cautiously, he gave a single tug, setting the red flower free, and placed it on the ground beside him. The process continued until six crimson roses lay on the sage-coloured grass.

He unzipped his backpack and took out some white cellophane that had been fashioned into a bouquet. He bundled up the six roses and placed them, one by one, in the bouquet. He was just about done when the first bell rang.

_Shit… guess I gotta wait 'til break._

The morning's classes were, well, a total bore. Who'd want to sit there for a couple of hours listening to their teacher drone on and on about crap they just didn't care about?

At long last, the bell sounded, and Castiel and his classmates were free.

The scarlet-haired rebel sauntered over to his locker, hastily stuffing his textbooks inside, and took out his backpack, gently brandishing the roses. Shoving them behind his back, he closed his locker and wandered down the hall to the staircase. Lysander was there, of course, sitting on the bottom step.

"Hey, Lys."

"Hey."

An awkward silence fell between them. Castiel felt his face burn steadily as the seconds passed. No wonder girls were always so nervous when declaring their love for someone…

"Cas? Are you okay? What's that behind your back?" His friend looked concerned.

"Um… Lys-"

"Lysander!"

_For fuck's sake! _Castiel felt like throttling the short brunette that had spoiled the moment.

"What's up, Candy?" Lysander greeted, a small smile gracing his features.

"Nothing much. You?" Candy responded, skipping over to the silver-haired boy.

Their mindless chatter was making Castiel sick. He knew that Candy liked Lysander – somehow he was always the first boy she went to see whenever she had a problem. But if-

"Candy." Lysander's voice was firm, albeit a little embarrassed. A faint tinge of pink was evident on his cheeks.

"What is it?" Candy's voice held the same still tone.

"Will you… be my girlfriend?"

Castiel didn't even see or hear anything beyond that; he turned the opposite way, putting his hands back at his sides as emotional pain swallowed him from the inside out. He didn't even need to witness it; he already had the answer. Lysander had just confirmed that no, he didn't return Castiel's feelings and yes, he returned Candy's.

Biting back a sob, he dropped his bouquet of flowers, escaping from the scene. The newly acquainted lovers broke away, only to find a bouquet of the brightest red roses lying on the cold, hard ground.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah… this was based on a couple of drawings I found on Google Images. If the artist of these drawings happen to be reading this for whatever reason, kudos to you ^.^**


End file.
